Love Doctor
by anime-patriot
Summary: A quick one-shot inspired by my good friend purduepup     SUMMARY: Inuyasha is an OB/GYN who's had an aching for one of his patients: Kagome to be specific. He gets "helpful" advice from Miroku. Needless to say, him being himself works pretty good. R&R! M


**Hello all ^_^ Well here's a quick little one-shot I wrote, which was inspired by my friend purduepup! This idea was all hers and I just wrote it down and made it a one-shot fic. So without further ado I present to you Love Doctor (PP also named the fic~)**

_Quick Note from beta-reader/friend/ninja-in-disguise __purduepup__: The main concept was mine; however, __anime-patriot__ is the wonder who nursed this fic to what it is, with only a little pushing and inspiration from moi. ;P I just came up with the idea, but was too, let's say, _reserved _to actually write something involving a sex scene between a gynecologist and his patient. -.-' So, I handed it off to the wonderful AP, whose fiction is full of citrus and absolutely worthy of you Miroku-reincarnations out there. Now, enough of reading my stupid beta-note, and go on reading this deliciously wondrous fic! ^.^_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own this idea, the rights are shared with purduepup(aka PP) and I do not own any rights to the Inuyasha franchise unfortunately. *le sigh* **_She does, however, own all of her writing - so no questioning that. *turns rabid*_

* * *

Kagome looked at her phone as it started to beep. "Hm?" As she looked, she saw that it was her calendar reminder. _'Oh my god; I forgot I had a gynecologist appointment.'_ She quickly got off of her couch and turned off her TV. Kagome headed upstairs and took a quick shower. She threw on a light blue summer dress, and put on some light makeup.

She never put on much; just some light eyeliner and mascara and some lip gloss was all she needed. She brushed her soft raven black hair out, it coming down in soft waves, touching just past her shoulders. It looked like she was getting ready for a date, not an appointment. Maybe it was both in her case, as weird as it may sound.

Within ten minutes, she was at the OB/GYN office, parked her car and went inside. She told the receptionist that she had an appointment with Dr. Taisho. The receptionist looked at Kagome. "Go on in. You're in luck he doesn't have any more clients today."

Kagome nodded and smiled; she lucked out. On her way back to the office, she wondered what ways he'd try and flirt with her today. Which, yes, her gynecologist flirting with her was slightly awkward and weird, but in a way she found his stumbling over words kind of cute.

Not to mention he was extremely good looking. His tender eyes were an odd grayish color; his raven black hair that came down to the nape of his neck—it looked soft to the touch. There was so much about him that was physically attractive. She had been to him a few times now, and they had moved beyond just boring small talk and onto talking a bit about their personal selves.

Kagome walked into the room and looked around. Dr. Taisho (or well, she called him Inuyasha from time to time) was nowhere to be found. Kagome shrugged, got on the "table" that was in the room, and leaned back a bit, not putting her feet in the stirrups yet.

Inuyasha walked up to the receptionist. "Has Kagome Higurashi stopped by yet?" he asked, wanting to see her. The receptionist nodded. "Actually yes, she's in your office right now, awaiting you." She smiled and Inuyasha smiled back, nodding once.

As he walked down the hall, he ran a hand through his hair, hoping he looked presentable— Wait, what? He was her gynecologist and always failed miserably when trying to flirt with her. He stopped by Miroku's office, a fellow OB/GYN. Inuyasha wasn't surprised he was one, he was such a pervert. Yet he managed to stay mostly professional, but Inuyasha would also hear him talking about hookups with a few of his patients from time to time.

Inuyasha knocked on the open door. "Hey, Miroku, can I talk to you real quick?" he asked, seeing Miroku sitting in his chair, looking through a few files. "Yeah, sure, Inuyasha. What is it?" Miroku said, setting down the folder and looking up at his best friend.

"You know the woman I've been telling you about, Kagome?" Inuyasha said. Miroku nodded. "Yeah— Oh, is she here? Are you planning on getting some finally?" Miroku said, smirking.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Not that… I just don't really know how to talk to her; I always end up making an idiot out of myself." he said, scratching his head. Miroku tapped a pen on the counter beside him, then stood up. "Well, that'll definitely never get you laid," he said.

"That's not all that I want…though, yes, it would be a nice bonus, but she's a nice woman. I don't know who I'm fooling. What woman wants to date her gynecologist?" Inuyasha said with a soft sigh, feeling as if he should just give up then and there.

"One that realizes that he'd at least know what he was doing down there," Miroku said with yet another smirk on his lips. "Hey, you might as well go for it. It's a quiet day, and the work day is almost over; you can't hear much back here. So get in there and be yourself. That may be enough for you to give her at least an oral exam," Miroku said, waggling his eyebrows. "And who knows—maybe she'll give you one, too."

Inuyasha sighed. So much for getting help and advice. He let Miroku push him out into the hallway. "Now, don't keep her waiting. That's bad etiquette," Miroku said before shutting his door behind Inuyasha.

Inuyasha gulped a bit and headed to his office, clipboard in hand. "Good afternoon, Kagome," he said, managing to keep his voice steady. Kagome smiled at him. "Good afternoon, Doctor. How are you?" Inuyasha was captivated by her smile, it was an amazing smile. "I'm fine, and you?" Inuyasha asked as he got her a gown to put on.

Kagome took the gown and got down from the chair/table and went behind the small curtain screen to get undressed. "I'm fine." Inuyasha left the room momentarily while Kagome got undressed. She knew that she only had to come to the gyno twice a year if that, but she couldn't help but want to see him from time to time. So she'd been coming in for a checkup more than she should because she figured it'd be a bit awkward to ask your gyno out on a date.

Inuyasha stepped back into the room a few minutes later and looked at Kagome, who was standing in the middle of the room. "You know, why do you leave the room when I get changed when you're just going to see one of my most private areas in a few minutes anyway?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Well, it's just proper doctor etiquette. Getting undressed in front of someone is usually an intimate thing, and it'd be unprofessional of me to watch you get undressed or be in the room, since that's not part of my job," Inuyasha said, smiling a bit nervously.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense," Kagome said. Inuyasha nodded. "So how have you been?" he asked as he gestured for her to stand on the weight scale. "I've been fine, a little tired lately since I decided to take a few extra hours at work," she said, looking at the scale, seeing she had lost six pounds in the last three months.

"Hm, well, according to the scale, you've dropped some pounds. Try and not lose anymore; you're healthy at your weight, anymore and you could get sick, so if possible, cut back on the stress," he said with a smile and gestured her over to take a seat on the chair.

"I don't have anything right now that can relieve stress," Kagome said as she sat down and let him take her pulse and pressure. Inuyasha listened to her heart then her lungs. _'I could think of a few things…'_ he thought to himself before pushing that thought out of his head. He needed to stay professional.

Kagome was wondering what Inuyasha was thinking since he hadn't responded, so she decided to stay quiet. Maybe he had finally gotten over his crush on her. Inuyasha had Kagome stand up as he gave her a breast exam. His hands moved around the curve of them, feeling for any lumps or abnormalities. "You look very pretty today," he said, and then inwardly slapped himself. This wasn't the time to say she looked pretty.

Kagome wanted to laugh; she had spoken too soon. "Thank you…" She raised an arm as he instructed as he kept feeling her breasts. Somehow this time it felt more like he was just copping a feel instead of giving her an exam.

"You're welcome… Well, everything feels good… I mean, looks good… I mean, you feel fine." Inuyasha stopped touching her and cleared his throat, so much for not looking like an idiot and keeping his cool and being professional. He. Was. So. Awkward with her. "You're healthy from what I can tell," he finally managed to get out.

Kagome only looked at him. _'And it begins,'_ she thought inwardly. She was used to him stumbling over his words because things he would say could be taken either way, and usually she'd take them how any other normal person would take them: as a come on. It was kind of weird to be hit on by her gyno still, but there was something about him that she liked.

Inuyasha felt like an idiot; she was giving him that look she'd always give when he'd say things like that. He didn't know how to take it, either. He never had. Inuyasha cleared his throat again and gestured for Kagome to sit down.

Kagome did as he instructed and sat down, placing her legs in the stirrups. She leaned back till her back touched the reclined part of the chair and kept her arms beside her; she looked down at Inuyasha who had pulled up his small stool in front of her. He began gently pressing his gloved hand on her stomach. "Okay, take a deep breath…" he instructed. Kagome did as instructed and took a deep breath.

Inuyasha pressed gently down on different parts of Kagome's hips and stomach, making sure no places were tender or painful. Kagome relaxed some; she could have swore the way he just touched her stomach was more like a massage or sensual touching than him pressing down.

Inuyasha put a gloved hand up to her womanhood after looking at her from the outside. "You look very nice…" Inuyasha inwardly swore at himself. "I mean, you look better than anyone else I've seen…" He swore at himself again mentally. "So far, everything seems normal," he finally got out as he tried his best to not turn beet red in the face.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Uhm…thanks…" she said not knowing how to react to his…"compliment". Inuyasha told her to take another deep breath and she did. She felt his fingers gently spread her lower lips as he looked at her lower area; she felt him slide a finger over her clit. His fingers were slick with whatever lube the doctor's would put on their fingers.

She bit down on her lower lip gently and held in a gasp as he slid his fingers into her gently. It was slightly uncomfortable at first, but Kagome could feel her womanhood start to ache…a good kind of ache. Wait, who, she was getting turned on by a physical? How weird is that? That's never happened to her before…then again, it had been a long time since she got laid, considering her and her ex-boyfriend Hojo had separated nearly a year ago.

Inuyasha averted his eyes every so often, trying to keep his mind focused on his job, but he couldn't help it. As the seconds passed, Inuyasha was losing the blood from the head on his shoulders as it traveled down to the head in his pants. Inuyasha turned his attention back onto Kagome, who had leaned her head back, trying to focus herself as well. He decided to take the chance and started to thrust his fingers in and out of her slowly, running his thumb over her clit.

Kagome held in a moan. _'Okay…there's no way I'm imagining this…he's fingering me…but…holy fuck, it feels good,'_ she thought to herself, letting her eyes close, keeping her lower lip between her teeth. Inuyasha felt the front of his pants grow taut; he slightly curved the two fingers he had inside of her up to reach her g-spot. He could tell it wasn't just the lube on his fingers anymore. It was her own arousal. He let out a soft moan from how good she felt just on his gloved hand.

Kagome arched her back some and let out a soft moan, which turned louder as Inuyasha hit his target; her inner walls clamped down around his fingers, only making Inuyasha want her more. He carefully slid his fingers out of her body, leaving Kagome looking at him with a look of confusion. He took off his gloves and stood. "I want to feel you on my skin, not latex," he said as he slid his bare fingers into her body again.

Kagome gasped and rocked her hips against his fingers; it felt so good. She felt a slight tingling sensation move over her body as his fingers moved in and out of her faster, slick with her arousal. His thumb moved over her clit again as his fingers inside of her simultaneously brushed past her g-spot, making her moan loudly and causing her back to arch up again. Inuyasha smirked a bit, happy that he hadn't gotten slapped for this, and wondered how far she'd let him go.

He ran his free hand over her front, cupping her breasts through the gown she had on. Kagome pushed his hand away. Inuyasha stilled his motions and felt as if he had just made a mistake, but Kagome instead took the gown off of herself, tossed it to the floor and laid there, reclined, naked in front of him. Inuyasha felt his pants grow even more uncomfortable, if that was even possible.

Kagome's eyes wandered down to what was hidden in his slacks. She felt herself grow even wetter seeing the outline of said member. She quickly leaned forward and undid his pants. Inuyasha slid his fingers from Kagome's body and watched her hands. He watched as she pulled his hardened cock from his pants and gasped.

Inuyasha was thick, the perfect length, and already had precum at the head of his cock. She licked her lips and slid off of the table, dropping carefully to her knees. She swirled her tongue over the head of Inuyasha's shaft, moaning softly, sending the soft vibrations down to the base of his shaft.

Kagome wrapped her hand around his thick shaft as she sucked at the head, her hand stroking along Inuyasha's length. She moved her hand to the base of his shaft as she took more and more of him into her mouth, moaning, and sucking harder.

Inuyasha's mind was in a haze—he couldn't believe that this was happening. Kagome, his patient, the hottest woman he'd ever seen and met, was giving him a blowjob. He moaned out, his hand moving gently to her head, gently stroking through it. Her hair was so soft; his fingers seemed to glide through it. "Oh, my…ah…your mouth…" he groaned out. He nearly lost his mind as he felt her tongue roll against the bottom of his shaft. Where had she learned to do this?

Kagome kept bobbing her head, moaning softly every so often; she had reached her hand down between her legs and had began to finger herself. Her fingers thrust in and out of her tight entrance. She could hardly believe how fast this had happened, but she wasn't complaining. Inuyasha groaned and gently coaxed Kagome's mouth off of his cock, though he didn't really want to.

Kagome was lightly panting, looking up at Inuyasha, a burning lust in her eyes as she licked her lips. Her perfectly shaped, rosy lips. Inuyasha helped her to her feet and then got on the seat/table leaning back a bit with a smirk on his face, his cock hard and at full attention.

Kagome smirked back at him a bit and got onto his lap. She started to undo the buttons to his shirt, untucking it and exposing his hardened chest and abs. She nearly came from the sight alone. Her eyes widened a bit, she knew he was fit, but not like this. How did a doctor find the time? Inuyasha reached into his pocket and pulled out a condom, remembering that Miroku had put one there earlier that day when they were joking around about needing to be prepared.

Kagome raised her eyebrows at him, "You were expecting this?" she asked in a teasing tone. "No, not really; I'm just lucky to be prepared," he said in a husky, lustful tone. The intensity of the look in his eyes made Kagome want him inside of her right then and there, condom or not. She took the condom from his hands and opened the package, and sheathed him with it. He groaned, feeling her fingers down his shaft.

Kagome shifted on his lap, gripping his shaft and lowering herself down onto him. She let out a long and low moan as he held onto her hips helping push her down onto his cock until he was sheathed inside of her. "You feel so good…" they both moaned in unison. Kagome started rocking her hips, and Inuyasha gently helped her moved up and down on his shaft.

Her tight inner walls made him want to explode right then and there; he closed his eyes and let his head fall back. Kagome had her hands on his chest, her nails scratching him lightly as he brushed past her g-spot. He knew exactly how to move. Kagome felt as if she was in ecstasy; her eyes were smoky with lust and her mind was in a daze.

"Fuck…I'm close already…" Kagome managed to pant out, she threw her head back, only moaning louder when she felt Inuyasha's strong, soft hands move over her bouncing breasts, his fingers teasing her nipples. He sat up and started kissing her neck, running his tongue down to her collar bone and finally her neglected breasts as his hand massaged the other.

Kagome fisted her hands in his hair, tugging at what she could; she had never felt this good before. Her hips kept moving against his. Rolling. Grinding. Rocking. Her moans got louder and her eyes shut. The mixed sensations of his thick cock inside moving deep inside of her, the hits past her g-spot, the warmth of his mouth on her perked nipple, and the soft sensual sensations of his hands over her breasts sent her over the edge.

Kagome tugged hard in his hair, loudly moaning, nearly screaming, "Inuyasha! Ah~!" Kagome's body tensed then relaxed, her inner walls clamping down tightly around Inuyasha's shaft in her climax that could have probably shattered windows. Kagome couldn't focus; she kept moaning from Inuyasha's thrusts.

He kept up and soon climaxed as well, his moan of pleasure low. "Kagome… Fuck," he panted hard against her skin, trying to steady his breath. Kagome looked at him, still feeling light-headed, and still flushed from her intense climax. "That was…amazing…" she said.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, it was…" He kissed her neck, and then kissed her lips gently; he didn't know why he was so nervous about giving her a kiss considering he was inside of her. Kagome kissed him back deeply with a soft sigh of content.

"You know…I could make a few house calls if you need me to," he said, smirking at her. Kagome smiled back. "I think I just might take you up on that, Doctor," she said with a soft laugh. Inuyasha laughed some as well.

Miroku had his ear against the door, his eyes wide from what he had just heard. "Way to go, Inuyasha!" he softly cheered, making sure he couldn't be heard. He stood up straight and walked away snickering to himself.

Oh yeah, Inuyasha was definitely going to hear about this later on.

* * *

**And that concludes this one-shot. ^_^ I hope you all like it and review. Keep an eye out for more one-shots to come, and once again this one-shot wouldn't have been possible without my good friend purduepup (Which you should check out her stories if you haven't already. ^_^ ) **_Aww, so sweet… *sniffles*_

**Also if you are currently reading To Catch A Criminal hopefully that'll be updated this weekend at some point. **_Ah, yes, check out __To Catch a Criminal__ as well… You know, before you wake up in the dumpster with no memory of the last ten years of your life. T.T_


End file.
